1. Technical Field
The embodiments herein generally relate to the field of dentistry and dental health. The embodiment herein particularly relate to the field of dental restorations, implants and prosthesis. The embodiments herein more particularly relate to the dental implant profiles similar to those of a natural tooth and its surrounding gingiva. The embodiments also relate to the dental implant, which creates a substantially improved fit between the implant and the tooth restoration analogue. The embodiment further relates to the dental implant, which fits and improves both cosmetic appearance and functional utilization.
2. Description of the Related Art
Human teeth are the small, calcified hard, whitish structures found in the human mouth. The function of teeth is mechanically breaking down food by cutting and crushing them in preparation for swallowing and digestion. The roots of teeth are embedded in the maxilla (upper jaw) or the mandible (lower jaw) and are covered by gums. Teeth are made of multiple tissues of varying density and hardness.
The tooth disorders or dental pathology is any condition of the teeth that is congenital or acquired. The most common dental disorders are dental caries, dental caries, dental abscess, dental injuries etc. These disorder or injuries cause the dental tissue damage. The disorders or injuries are treated or rectified by surgery or artificial dental implants.
A dental implant is a surgical component that interfaces with the bone of the jaw or skull to support a dental prosthetics such as a crown, bridge, denture, and facial prosthesis or to act as an orthodontic anchor.
The basis for modern dental implant is a biological process called Osseo integration where materials such as titanium, form an intimate bond to bone. The implant fixture is first placed so that it is likely to Osseo integrate, and then a dental prosthetic is added. A varied amount of healing time is required for Osseo integration before the dental prosthetic such as tooth, bridge or denture are attached to the implant or an abutement is placed which holds a dental prosthetic's.
The success or failure of implants depends on the health of the person receiving it, drugs which impact the chances of Osseo integration and the health of the tissues in the mouth. The amount of stress that will be put on the implant and fixture during normal function is also evaluated. Planning the position and numbers of implants is key to the long-term health of the prosthetic since biomechanical forces created during chewing can be significant. The position of implants is determined by the position and angle of adjacent teeth, lab simulation or by using computer tomography with CAD/Cam simulations and surgical guide called stents. The prerequisites to long-term success of Osseo integrated dental implants are healthy bones and gingiva. Since there are chances of atrophy after tooth extraction pre-prosthetic procedures such as sinus lifts or gingival grafts are sometimes required to create ideal bone and gingiva.
The final prosthetic tooth implant is either fixed permanently by screws, wires or temporarily. In each case an abutement is attached to the implant fixture. Where the prosthetic crown bridge or denture is fixed to the abutement with either lag screws or cement. The prosthetic tooth implant is removable and a corresponding adapter is placed in the prosthetic so that two pieces are secured together.
The risks and complications related to the implant therapy are divided into those that occur during surgery (such as excessive bleeding or nerve injury), those that occur in the first six months (such as infection and failure to Osseo integrate) and those that occur long term (such as peri-implantitis and mechanical failure). In the presence of healthy tissues a well-integrated implant with appropriate biomechanical loads have a long-term success rates of 93 to 98 percent for the fixture and 10 to 15 years lifespan for the prosthetic teeth.
The dental implants have many disadvantages. The modern day new dental implants are costly. Another major drawback is that the dental implants require surgery. As the dental implant have to be placed in the jaw bone. The dental implant complication rate is about 1%, but an average is between 5-10%. Further the risks are infection, prolonged bleeding, damage to other teeth, nerve damage, delayed bone healing and jaw fracture.
The dental implant and the artificial teeth/tooth will probably have to be replaced someday i.e. the fixed implant bridge with plastic teeth will wear out and need to be replaced. A porcelain crown or bridge on an implant chip deteriorates. Implant teeth are more complex and costly than the surgery and bone grafting.
Over time there is bone loss after many years around dental implant. Further if too much bone is lost, the whole implant must be replaced. Also the original surgery and fabrication design of the teeth are a huge factor in the long-term health of the dental implant.
The most common disadvantage of the dental implants is that they take time for bone integration. The jaw bone heals slowly. Patient with bone grafting takes time from 3-18 months for jaw bone healing.
The tooth implants are permanently drilled and attached to the jaw bone. The drilling and fixation of the implant causes pain and permanent damage to the jaw bone. The damage to the jaw bone negatively impacts the ability to re-grow teeth, which is something that can be available in future. Further the metal implants tend to harbor and staff bacteria and cause infections. The conventional polymer implants denature and fail to maintain the true feel of natural teeth or gums. When conventional implants are subjected to trauma, the jaw may break as the implants are physically attached to the jaw.
Hence there is a need for a tooth implant configured to replace a missing tooth without damaging the dental cavities. Also there is a need for tooth implant, which houses the roots of teeth and is located beneath the gum line.
The above-mentioned shortcomings, disadvantages and problems are addressed herein and which will be understood by reading and studying the following specification.